Blushing
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Nagihiko says he can make Rima blush. Rima disagrees. Can he prove her wrong? Rimahiko!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!. If I did, Nagi would've kissed Rima already. e.e**

I'm publishing ANOTHER one-shot... e.e *shrugs* Oh well.**  
**

**Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Rima smiled as she gawked at the beautiful clear-blue sky above as she sat on a bench in the park. The trees had already started changing colors, signaling Fall is arriving. The park was empty, surprisingly, so she took this opportunity to relax and do nothing.

But her peace was quickly ruined by three words.

"Hey, Rima-chan!"

What was worse was that they came from someone she despised with a fiery passion.

She reluctantly turned her head and saw Nagihiko standing near the bench, smiling at her. Rima held back a scowl and turned back to the sky. "Nagihiko."

The blonde frowned when she felt someone sit on the bench beside her. Can't he ever leave me alone? She wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Nagihiko asked, breaking the silence.

Rima smirked. "I'm here to get away from you." She said, her eyes never leaving the sky.

She heard Nagihiko chuckle. "And how's that working out for you?"

Rima snapped her eyes shut in frustration. "It was working fine until you came along."

"Just admit that you love me already." Rima snapped her gaze to the boy next to her, and noticed he was smirking.

Rima glared at him. "Why would I love you? You're annoying."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Why are you here?" Rima asked, still glaring.

Nagihiko smiled at her. "I wanted to hang out with my favorite chibi-devil."

"Did you just insult me?"

"No. Think of it as a pet-name."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "I thought couples were the only ones to nickname each other."

"We would be if you'd just admit that you love me."

Rima shook her head and gave him another one of her infamous glares. "Okay, first; I don't love you! And second; You don't love me!" She said slowly as if he was stupid, although Rima would say he is.

"Then how come I can make you blush so easily?" He asked, ignoring the second thing she said.

"You can not make me blush!" She argued.

Nagihiko grinned. "Then how about we make a bet?"

Rima eyed him questioningly. "Like what?"

"If I can make you blush, then I get something from you. If I can't make you blush, which is very unlikely, then you get something from me." The Jack explained and Rima nodded, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You're on."

"Hey, Rima. There's a cloud shaped like Kusukusu." Nagihiko pointed up at the sky and Rima quickly glanced up.

"Where? I don't see-" She then felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head towards Nagihiko again and found that he was dangerously close to her.  
Her eyes widened slightly when she felt him place his hand on top of hers. "What are you-"

She cut herself off when Nagihiko suddenly, and very slowly, kissed her on her cheek. Rima's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, feeling her body temperature go up a great deal. "You're so beautiful, Rima-chan." Nagihiko whispered in her ear then pulled away, giving her a flirtatious smirk.

The Queen blushed ten different shades of red. She was dazed and in complete shock, she never thought Nagihiko would do anything like that. Ever.

"Ha. Looks like I win." Nagihiko said triumphantly, smiling brightly.

Rima growled, still a deep shade of red. "Fine. what do you want?" She hissed.

"This." The boy then cupped Rima's face gently and leaned in, pressing his lips to her's. After a few seconds, he released her, gave her one more small smile, and got up, ready to go home. "See ya later, Rima-chan!" He called out.

Rima watched the boy until he was completely out of sight, then let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She sat there, deeply confused and flustered. She stared back up at the sky as she had been doing before Nagihiko interupted her, and smiled.

"We should make bets more often."

* * *

**Okay...I'll be honest; I blushed when I was typing the part when Nagi was trying to make Rima blush. o/o**

**I'm so weird, right? XD**

**Review if you liked/loved this! :)**


End file.
